witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Temerian Army
The Forces of Temeria were an army with old, hallowed traditions. This army had fought against almost every Northern Kingdom such as Redania (most prominently), Kaedwen, Aedirn rebels in Cidaris (during Ethain's reign of Cidaris and Foltest of Temeria) as well as the Nilfgaardian Empire in all three wars. They were lead by King Foltest, and other notable leaders such as John Natalis. : Enlist in the army !]]In case of numbers, during the early weeks of 2nd Northern-Nilfgaard War about 25 thousand men were recruited in the name of silver lilies, but they had only brief training (which caused the defeat at the Battle of Maribor). Also, the core of Nordling forces during The Battle of Brenna was formed from almost 17 thousand Temerians. At the end of second conflict with the Nilfgaardian Empire, the kingdom had 45 thousand veterans and a force of worthy soldiers that Foltest later used to protect and secure his lands after the Peace of Cintra. The Supreme commander of the combined forces of the realm is, in monarchy military heritage right after the King is the Constable of Temeria. Armies * 1st Temerian Army * 2nd Temerian Army''In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, mentioned it was led by both Roche and Natalis'' Special forces Knights of the White Rose The first introduced special forces in service of Foltest are the Knights of the White Rose. They were supposed to protect the populace and spread the belief of the forefather Kreve. As years passed, their numbers dwindled, eventually to the point where they were but mere shadows of their former glory. They were in need for new leader and they received what they had asked for - Jacques de Aldersberg. Knights of the Flaming Rose Due to Jacques' reorganized and reformed Order, they seemingly became more religious and more loyal to the King and Country. They were larger in numbers and strength compared to their predecessors. After they moved to Redania, they were replaced by the Blue Stripes. Vizima City Guard As the Capital of the entire realm and the second largest city in the North after Novigrad, Vizima has its own unit of loyal and experienced soldiers. Their leader is (secretly a werewolf) Vincent Meis.[[the Witcher|''In the Witcher (first PC game)]] Blue Stripes Special forces The Blue Stripes were an elite Temerian Special Forces military unit headed by Vernon Roche. The unit consists of dauntless swashbucklers, interrogation specialists, noiseless scouts – all of whom are extremely loyal to their leader, their country and their king. After the fall of Temeria, almost all members deserted, becoming bandits, mercenaries, and the like. However, many stayed loyal to their commander, Vernon Roche, a bleeding heart patriot who continue to fight in Temeria's name. Other units Knights A knight is a person granted an honorary title of knighthood by a monarch or other political leader for service to the Monarch or country, especially in a military capacity. Brutes Brutes are heavy armored knights (you met in La Valette Castle during [[The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings|''Witcher 2]]) in plate armor used to crush through enemies, like Redanian Landsknechts. Soldiers Generic foot soldiers are usually drafted from villages and cities during times of war. Those who studied at a military academy or are wealthy enough can be apart of war, but have less risk to themselves, or avoid war altogether. Crossbowmens men (Norman Sador)]] Temerian crossbowmen were (after the ones from Lyria and Rivia) one of best in the Northern Kingdoms. Apart from their crossbow, they were equipped with a dagger, a light metal helmet, and a gorget. Commanders of the companies usually came from noble families of the city. Landsknechts In the Witcher saga, they were the finest armored division of the Royal Temerian Army. Members were equipped with halberds, pikes and broad swords. Artilery Trebuchets A trebuchet (French trébuchet) is a type of catapult that was used as a siege engine. It is sometimes called a counterweight trebuchet or counterpoise trebuchet. Temerian specializes in siege warfare. Ballista Plural ballistae, was an ancient missile weapon that launched a large projectile at distant targets. Foltest gave one to baroness La Valette on her birthday.In the Witcher 2 Assassins of Kings (second game) Siege towers Siege tower or breaching tower (or a Belfry) is a specialized siege engine, used to carry men across large walls or defensive fortifications. The tower was often rectangular with four wheels with its height roughly equal to that of the wall or sometimes higher to allow archers to stand on top of the tower and shoot into the fortification. See also: Siege weapon Suporters Mahakam Volunteer Army The Mahakam Volunteer Army was a dwarven infantry unit. They were Mahakam's contribution to the war effort against war the Nilfgaardian Empire. Those who signed up did not expect to come back. They were given the suicide missions not the ones which might win the war. Angren Free Company The Angren Free Company, unit of patriots and bandits, remnants of military troops of former Soddeni province Angren, helping (like Redanian or Koviri Free Companies) and supporting common royal troops of Nordlings during conflicts against Nilfgaard under leadership of Abergard - of course for moneys. Free Slopes Free Slopes began as an anti-Nilfgaard movement in the vicinity of Belhaven. It had as its goal to liberate the Slopes from Nilfgaardian rule, but blossomed into an armed group. They wanted all of Sodden liberated. Poor Fucking Infantry The Poor Fucking Infantry, or PFI was an infantry division under command of duke Bronibor, consisting of conscripts and volunteers that lacked any relevant combat, riding or archery experience. It recruited in Vizima during the war with Nilfgaard. Fleet Temeria, as a monarchy with very litle of coast, actually only Acorn Bay, Pontar valley and Yaruga, the fleet is used only as escort of merchant ships or as prison barges (such as Blue Stripes ship in The Witcher 2) and also noblemans use it to quick travel by the river, not like Kovir, Redania, Cidaris or Skellige that are keeping a good armored and suplied admiralty. Gallery File:36430937.jpg File:Kings-will-05.png File:Tw2-valette-castle-05.png File:Kings-will-04.png File:Kings-will-03.png File:Blu Stripes camp screen 1.jpg File:Tw2 loadingscreen chapter1.jpg File:Witcher2-aryan-defending-the-castle.png File:Tw2 concept art Siege of La Valette.jpg References uk:Армія Темерії ru:Армия Темерии Category:Armed Forces Category:Temeria Category:Government of Kingdom of Temeria